Last Exit to Eden
by Pure-Pen
Summary: Song Fic to go along with 'Don't Forget Us' Adam Takes a little Road trip to clear his head, but now that he's there, everything seems worse


Title: Last Exit to Eden  
  
Placement: Sometime in Don't Forget Us, after Josie finds out that Adam read her diary and breaks up with him.  
  
Summary: Adam takes a little road trip to clear his head, but everything seems worse than when he left.  
  
Notes: Ok, I don't own Adam or the Ducks I may reference in this little song fic that is based on 'Last Exit to Eden' by Amanda Marshall. I dusted off the CD from like a long, long time ago and rediscovered this song and it seemed to fit perfectly.  
  
~*~  
  
I lay on the saggy bed and closed my eyes expecting complete and utter silence. But instead I was greeted by a loud voice above me. My head pounded from the trip and I wanted to sleep but this fool is just screaming. Praising the Lord, yet asking forgiveness. A thump on the ceiling made me jump thinking the guy died, but obviously not seeing he mumbled some guy's name through the floorboards. He must be on drugs or something.  
  
But what did I expect; I had chosen the crappiest motel in Wisconsin, not that I even meant to. I go out driving to get some munchies for a movie night with the Ducks and next thing I know I'm thinking about the one girl that I'm not supposed to be thinking about. Josie. Now that I'm about four hundred miles from school, I'm stuck in the Starlight Motel in Western Wisconsin, until morning. But I'm not worried; it's going to be ok. I think.  
  
The walls are thin here in this motel room  
  
Some fool is raging overhead  
  
He's preaching the gospel according to  
  
Johnnie Walker Red  
  
Four hundred miles talking to myself  
  
Me and your memory end up here  
  
I tell myself I'm going to be alright  
  
But it's still not clear  
  
I was originally on my way back from visiting my parents when Charlie called. I remember him asking me to pick up some Doritos, popcorn and Skittles on the way home. Connie, Guy and him were arguing over whether or not 'the Ring' would be a good movie to see. Guy and Charlie voted no, seeing they had basically deemed it a comedy and Connie of course was just going against Guy to make things difficult. I hung up after saying I would and drove right past the exit back to Eden Hall. I had convinced myself I was going to get snacks but I think in the back of my mind I knew I wasn't.  
  
I flipped on the CD player to fill the silence and the worst thing possible happened to me. The CD I had mixed for 'us' was in. Our song played. The one we danced to the night I won 'Snow Prince'. But I messed that up real bad didn't I? I couldn't believe I did what I did, and now I've lost the only thing that was worthwhile. Josie. I kept driving despite the music and switched lanes, on a road I didn't even want to be on. One that leads me right to the place I didn't want to be. Wisconsin.  
  
Did I just miss  
  
The last exit to Eden?  
  
Is this the only love I'll know?  
  
Like a Judas kiss;  
  
Did my heart betray me?  
  
Back on the road I never chose  
  
I don't want to be here at all because it reminds me of her without even meaning to. She broke up with me because I did something even God can't forgive and she is definitely not willing to either. And I couldn't even give her a reason for why I did it. I just stood there like a complete moron while she cried in front of me. I had the chance to make it better, by telling her I was sorry and that I loved her, but I couldn't even do that. But that wasn't my fault. I doubt she would have even heard me if I told her. Not that it mattered. I had turned my back on her before she even knew it.  
  
There are some sins that you can justify  
  
But not the one I'm guilty of  
  
I had a choice one last chance ago  
  
But I turned my back on love  
  
I turn my attention back to my only source of entertainment since the TV has been kicked in from a previous guest, the guy upstairs. He bangs his fists against the floor above my bed and a tiny amount of dust tickles my nose. I brush it off my nose and sigh. I can already tell it's going to be a long night.  
  
"Fall on your knees! The end is near!" the man screams and whimpers. The place is deathly silent other than his soft sobs. I decided I rather his screams than his crying because that just reminds me of Josie, and I don't like that. I can tell he needs to be saved tonight, much like me, but I know the only person who can do that for me, is miles away. And I left her that way, even if she was the one who broke up with me.  
  
Did I just miss  
  
The last exit to Eden?  
  
Is this the only love I'll know?  
  
Like a Judas kiss;  
  
Did my heart betray me?  
  
Back on the road I never chose  
  
I can hear the man upstairs, he's crying out  
  
'Fall on you knees, the end is near'  
  
We both may need a savior, tonight I fear that mine  
  
Is the one that I left waiting far from here  
  
I bite my lip and get off my bed and grab my cursed lettermen's jacket off the rickety chair that looked as if it would collapse under the weight of just that. I opened the door and walked up the metal stairs to the room that the crazy man was in. I knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Dude, are you ok?"  
  
A grumbled came from behind the door. "Yeah fine."  
  
I blinked and shoved my hands deeper into my jacket. "Are you sure? You were making a lot of racket."  
  
The door opened slowly and the man, who looked like he needed a good hot shower, peered his deep sea blue eyes out of the tiny crack. They looked dull, and uninspired. "I'm sure. Besides even if I did need help, why would I ask a . . . how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Why would I ask the help of a sixteen year old, when you have less usefully experiences than a zucchini?" He asked rather spitefully.  
  
I shrugged. "You would be surprised."  
  
He blinked, the hard set wrinkles around his eyes from stress in his life seemed to soften. "Oh?"  
  
"I have a feeling we both missed something tonight and we both ended up here, not because we wanted to be, but because we have to be." I whispered quietly, hoping not to disturb the occupants of the rooms beside him.  
  
He blinked, his blue eyes still set in stone, not taking compassion for me and they definitely didn't have any room for self pity.  
  
I turned back from him and walked down the stairs, in hopes of a goodnight rest, so I wouldn't miss my only way out of here.  
  
Did I just miss  
  
The last exit to Eden?  
  
Is this the only love I'll know?  
  
Like a Judas kiss;  
  
Did my heart betray me?  
  
Back on the road I never chose  
  
Did I just miss  
  
The last exit to Eden  
  
Did I just miss  
  
My only way out of here  
  
Did I just miss  
  
The last exit to Eden  
  
Did I just miss  
  
My only way out 


End file.
